Full Metal Panic Wish
by Steve Edward
Summary: While walking from Christmas shopping, Lieutenant Kaname Chidori and Sergeant Souska Sagara run into an old friend of their on the run and it turns into a battle royal for Kaname and Souska.
1. Chapter 1

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter One

Wish

By Steve Edward

Based on the original story by Shouji Gatou and the original animation series by Fumihiko Shimo, Koichi Chigira and Shouji Gatou, which these creative geniuses made Kaname Chidori, Sergeant Souska Sagara among the many in Full Metal Panic! come to life.

Author's note: TDD-2 does not exist in the current Full Metal Panic Universe. However if the name sounds familiar it is of a real person but who is no longer amongst us in this world. The Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2 is named after famed military historian and author Samuel Eliot Morison (1887-1976) whose military books among others chronicled military history of many nations.

Story time line: The author has set the story line taking place in the 2030's.

Preface:

While walking from Christmas shopping, Lieutenant Kaname Chidori and Sergeant Souska Sagara run into an old friend of their on the run and it turns into a battle royal for Kaname and Souska.The perky Kyoko Tokiwa is no longer that perky camera wielding high school student, but a freelancer photojournalist, and when the wild story of a missing child and a Christmas wish made by the sister is told, Lieutenant Kaname Chidori and Sergeant Souska Sagara put their Christmas plans aside to make a wish come true and during a wild Christmas morning blizzard a certain Toy Box has totake matters into its own hands.

And now Full Metal Panic!

A Wish for Santa No Ojisan is Answered

By Kyoko Tokiwa

A simple letter from a child can convey much. A child wanting to keep things simple will state that and be done. The wish that I saw granted involved many. Just who answered Chi's wish I can not name, but the resolve for that wish to be answered culminated on a brutal and cold Christmas Eve morning in the height of a major blizzard that would strike Tokyo.

It began when I went to a private orphanage to visit the child and I discovered a horrific situation…"

One Week Earlier…

Friday, 2100 hours, Tokyo, Japan

Kyoko Tokiwa, sliding to a stop against the stone wall glanced the way from which she had come. The steam of her breath rising above her into the darkness, its ghostly tendrils appearing within the glow of a street light was her only company for the moment.

Checking by feel, Kyoko checked her photographic equipment hanging from around her neck and waist. The equipment was her livelihood and had been since her graduation from Jendi High School one year earlier.

Entering a preparatory college, she had chosen a career path that had put her on the path of being a photojournalist. A substitute teacher had inspired her, an American named Andrew Simms who had been a United States Navy submarine captain who had taken up teaching history after the end of his naval career.

His lectures had challenged her to look at the past actions of those that had written history and those that had captured history on film. The saying that a picture was worth a thousand words was true. An image captured the moment forever frozen in time, what each individual present was doing. It could capture the intensity of the moment, celebration, sorrow, and the success or failure of the event.

The shout of a man brought her attention back to the present and looking towards him; Kyoko broke cover and began to run again making for the near darkness as the snow falling around her swirled in her passing as she ran.

Lieutenant Kaname Chidori and Sergeant Souska Sagara were on holiday leave from Mithril as was the entire crew of the Tuatha de Danaan. Walking back from their shopping through the snow, Kaname and Souska each lugging packages walked closely together.

Kaname pausing briefly looked towards the city, its lights twinkling more so in the snow fall; she said "Souska, did you think to remember Tessa?" Souska spoke "Yes I did. I hope she will enjoy it."

Kaname about to ask just what Souska had bought for Captain Testarossa, turned away as the sounds of a person scrambling through the snow covered underbrush and woods came towards them with the voices of their angry pursuers.

"Cut her off! Go left. You cut to the right. Move it!" said Bungo as he followed the shadow figure of Kyoto. A camera strap snagged a branch arresting her forward movement and causing her feet to fly out from under her.

Yanking it free, Kyoto then barely able to get back to her feet felt a hand grabbing her jacket hood, but she was on an incline and begins sliding.

Kaname Chidori setting her packages down advanced towards the hillside as the squeals of fright came towards her and fast. Souska doing likewise joined Kaname just as the person flew out of the underbrush into the grass then sliding through the snow came to a stop in front of them and rolled over on her back, breathing heavily.

Kaname seeing who it was said "Kyoko? What's going on?" Souska spoke "Miss Chidori we have company." Kyoto replied "They want what I have Kaname, I can't let them have it!"

The hooligans with more muscle than brains came behind Souska and in front of Kaname while their leader Bungo coming into the path said "You will stay out of this. It is just between me and her and I want what she has," as he advanced on Kyoko.

Kaname Chidori replied "I don't think so. Why not pick on someone your own size!" Then without further warning, Lieutenant Kaname Chidori removed from her waist a Mithril Combat Staff and activated it as Souska engaged the hooligan confronting him.

For the three hooligans they should have called it quits, but Bungo wanted what Kyoko had on her person, so going after Chidori who wielded her combat staff with precision; Bungo and his fellows soon discovered that neither Souska nor Kaname were ordinary run of the mill pedestrians.

Bungo ran full tilt into the blunt end of the staff, now extended to its one meter length, and the device designed and developed by Ensign Aryl which Lieutenant Chidori had grown fond of, emitted a fifty thousand volt charge when Kaname pulled the activation trigger.

Bungo had of course wrapped his ungloved hand around the base in an effort to take it away. The electrical circuit was completed, and Bungo minus his shoes was thrown clear, stunned by the charge.

Kyoko blinded by the flash, only saw shadows of the battle. Kaname whirling around charged towards Souska who was in a head lock, but one that he would not be in for long.

Bones breaking and a howl of pain as one of the men withdrew added to the thud of another body falling. Souska Sagara squaring off with the remaining hooligan saw Kaname sweeping past him then said "I presume you want to deal with him?" Kaname glaring at the remaining man replied "Stay out of my way, he's mine!"

Friday, 2200 hours, Melida Island Mithril Western Pacific Combat Support Base

Commander Lewis Strong turning towards the camera glanced at the large video screen displaying the bridge of the Samuel Eliot Morison then said "Well that's good news. So the Aussie's got into the act?" as Captain Andrew Simms turning around in his command chair replied "Well they had a little prodding thanks to a tip. Anyway I wanted to pass on to you we are headed back and should be back in the Pacific by morning."

Lewis replied "I'll post the information. Also since you'll be back, Tessa has asked that you mind the store while she is away on holiday leave. What are you formal plans?"

Andrew spoke "I am not returning to Melida if that's on your mind. I am going to take up patrol on the eastern side of Japan that way if anything flares up at least I'll be in the area."

Lewis typing into his keyboard replied "So noted. Enjoy the holiday at sea. Oops, hang on a sec. Got a message coming in from the Mithril Apartment Complex in Tokyo."

Captain Simms waiting for Commander Strong to read the message spoke to Lieutenant Wren, "I suppose when its our turn in the rotation you will be returning stateside to see your step-parents in Seattle?"

Alice turning in her watch station chair replied "Not this time around. They want to visit relatives in Canada so our schedules clashed, so I am going to stay in Tokyo. Are you doing the same Captain?" Andrew beginning to reply was interrupted by Commander Strong "Andrew I am forwarding this message to you now, but the gist of it is that there has been an attack against Lieutenant Chidori and Sergeant Sagara, just outside of the complex on one of the city walkways."

Ensign Aryl spoke "Displaying on Monitor Number Two, Captain." Andrew spun his chair around as Commander Ward spoke "Three suspects engaged in hand to hand combat. They were apparently in pursuit of a young woman named Kyoko Tokiwa for unknown reasons. The three suspects have fled area, and Tokyo Police are on scene and investigating. Sergeant Major Mao and Sergeant Weber attempting to track; however heavy snowfall is interfering. C. Ward sends, EOM."

Andrew absorbing that information spoke "Commander Strong? What assets do we have on the ground in Tokyo?" Lewis spoke "Full class one load out at the complex underground armory, with two M9's and three LAV's; however the M9's are not in operation, the snow fall would preclude successful use of ECS."

Commander Ward replied "Andrew since my wife sent that message; you don't think that Mao has scrambled the entire security detail?"

Andrew replied "Doubtful. She knows better. Lewis, as soon as you can get more information have it relayed to us." Lewis replied "I will certainly do that. By the way just who is the Kyoko Tokiwa that Mrs. Ward is talking about?"

Lieutenant Wren replied "She is a former classmate of Lieutenant Kaname Chidori. Captain Simms is familiar with the young woman."

Commander Ward spoke "Andrew? You taught her at Jendi High School?" Captain Simms spoke "Yes I did. Ms. Tokiwa became interested in being a photojournalist, and I signed her endorsement papers for the preparatory college which she began to attend shortly after graduation."

Commander Strong spoke "Andrew I can interrupt Captain Testarossa if need be…"

Captain Simms replied "No. Just keep us up to date on what is going on, and have Sergeant Major Mao contact me directly when possible, and have her recall any search parties she may have sent out. That will be all Commander Strong, Simms out."

Cutting the connection, Andrew typing into his mini-data terminal reviewed the information then clearing the screen spoke "Commander Ward, I will be retiring for the evening. However increase our SOA to 25 knots that will be all. Good night gentleman, ladies." Then departing the bridge Captain Simms headed for his cabin.

Commander Ward acknowledging the orders took the command chair then spoke "Even at 25 knots we still will not arrive till Christmas Day Tuesday morning. But he is the captain. Lieutenant Wren, when those updates come-in; I want to read them before Andrew, is that understood?" Wren replied "Affirmative Commander."

Saturday, 0700 hours, Mithril Apartment Complex, Tokyo, Japan

Sergeant Major Melissa Mao eyed the snow bank with some distaste, but crossed it to enter the Common Room where she was headed for breakfast. The young woman, Kyoko Tokiwa who was an old classmate of Kaname Chidori was sitting at one of the tables, with both Kaname and Souska. After being called by Souska, it had been Melissa that had made up the story to the local police about the attack, stating that the three had been walking together when the attack took place. Never mind the puzzling find by the local police of a pair of shoes sitting in the snow on the sidewalk, which did not belong to the trio.

Mao did not even try to explain that. A police officer did take the shoes for evidence, so that they might try to locate the owner that once wore them. Waving to Charlotte Ward who was with a member of the catering staff, she sat down next to Souska.

"Since everyone is well rested, care to explain what they wanted with you Ms. Tokiwa?

Kyoko spoke "I don't really know, but I had gone to a local private orphanage to talk to a little girl named Chi about a letter she had written to one of the local papers which runs a section called "Santa No Ojisan" and while I got to meet Chi it was not exactly on friendly terms."

Kaname spoke "They did not want you to meet the girl? Did they say why?" Kyoko replied "They initially said that she had been moved to another orphanage; but as I was about to leave I found Chi or I should say Chi found me. The staff seemed nervous about the whole thing. But they finally backed off, when I took photos of the girl. Chi had written that she wanted to get back together with her brother for Christmas. The staff claimed they could not release that information about where her brother was and so they could not honor the request. But as I was about to leave, Chi gave me a note. Would you like to read it?"

Melissa replied "Yes, I would like to see it please. By the way just what does "Santa No Ojisan" mean?" Kaname Chidori replied "Ms. Mao it means Uncle Santa," as Kyoko passing the note to Melissa spoke "Many still believe even in this day and time, after all Saint Nicholas is a patron saint to many."

Charlotte Ward setting her plate on the table interrupted "Yes that is true. From Russia and Greece to all the worlds' children, sailors, prisoners, bakers, pawnbrokers, shopkeepers and wolves are those among considered protected by him in the mythological sense."

Mao set the note down and crossing her arms looked down at the yellow sheet of notepaper "There were boys at that orphanage Ms. Tokiwa?" Kyoko replied "Yes there were numerous boys of all ages up to around 12 or 13 as well as girls. From what I saw there was plenty of room to house more."

Charlotte spoke "Perhaps Chi's brother has a medical condition that precludes him living there with her?" Melissa replied "From Chi's note, I would say not. He was in perfect health when they were separated. But still we can check on that. For now Kyoko you might stay here till I can find out what's going on. I find it disturbing they would keep siblings apart for Christmas."

Charlotte spoke "Ms. Mao? Do you intend to contact the company on this matter?" Melissa replied "The home office was notified about the incident and of course Mr. Ward is out of town but I still have to give him a field report. I hope he and Doctor Simms are having fun in Australia about now." Souska spoke "I believe their consulting assignment will be over with shortly. Should we not hold back for now?" Melissa raising an eyebrow replied "Yeah maybe your right, but the doctor knows about Kyoko being involved and he voiced his concerns about her. I'll still have to give them a full report."

Kyoko addressing Kaname spoke "You mean that Doctor Simms is your boss?" Kaname Chidori replied "No not hardly, though I and Souska report on occasion to Mister Ward, Doctor Simms merely provides consulting services when he is not teaching; which by the way Kyoko just who was it that influenced you to become a journalist?"

Kyoko spoke "Andrew Simms."

Inspector Fusao Ito's official car was still within the garage of the Tokyo Police Headquarters because of the heavy snow that had fallen so he was riding in a four-wheel drive vehicle with his driver a female police officer Mai Lin. Reviewing the case of an attack on pedestrians; Ito enroute to interview the victims was puzzling over the crime scene report.

There had been obvious signs of a struggle, but a pair of shoes with laces still tied was found nearby minus their owner, with no tracks leading from them. Adding to the strange case was that though the stories of all three seemed to match, one of the victims Kyoko Tokiwa was no stranger to the police department.

Tokiwa an up and coming photojournalist had been known to put herself in situations that could cause problems, because when Tokiwa began to do a news story invariably she would get someone angry at her; and there was the matter of a recent scandal of a local politician caught taking bribes. Ito had investigated that case and making a successful arrest had discovered that certain individuals had placed a contract on her to be eliminated.

Some quick footwork by his fellow officers had averted her death, and had been the final nail in the coffin for the crooked politician. That part of the case had never been mentioned in the trial that followed. The much shortened trial ended when the politician upon hearing his voice on a recording immediately decided to change his plea to guilty. That man was now serving a lengthy sentence in the Japanese penal system.

Turning his attention back to the present when Officer Lin announcing that they had arrived at the apartment complex, Inspector Ito looked out the window as the SUV passed a work crew clearing the snow from the sidewalks. He recognized the complex because he had been involved in another investigation nearly a year earlier. Thinking a moment, Ito remembered the case. Students being attacked at a nearby high school, and one of them had been stalked by the killer at a high school softball game. Ito grunted when he finally remembered then spoke to no one in particular "Ah Kaname Chidori," as Officer Lin braking to a stop turned towards her charge with a questioning look.

The complex manager led the inspector to the Common Room where he found Kyoko with Kaname and Souska.

Charlotte Ward greeting the manager was introduced to the inspector then she turned towards Melissa Mao and said "He is Inspector Ito with the Tokyo Police and he wishes to speak with Ms. Tokiwa." Kyoko having heard the inspector's name tried to make herself small and said "Oh no, not him!" as Kaname and Souska both looked at Kyoko with surprise.

Saturday, 1000 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

Commander Ward exiting the bridge headed for the captain's cabin. If what he had read was not confusing enough, it was now having a certain Tokyo Police inspector involved.

Knocking on the door jam before entering the cabin, Drake saw Captain Simms wave him in as he placed the phone on speaker; then turn back towards the monitor.

Sergeant Major Mao's image on the screen acknowledged his presence then spoke "It was a complete surprise that they would assign a high ranking inspector; but I think it has something to do with Tokiwa itself. She has taken your teachings to heart captain and has been involved in certain local events, however minor that they may have been; have caused her to make a name for herself."

Captain Simms replied "Kyoko did have a way of getting herself in the middle of things. So all this has to do with a child's wish?" Melissa spoke "Affirmative. Kaname distinctly remembered one of the men saying that they wanted what Kyoko was carrying. The only news assignment she was working on was that child's news story. The note which she got from the little girl; said that she knew her brother was living at another orphanage. However when I checked on it, the Japanese Social Services have no record of it."

Commander Ward spoke "Perhaps she misunderstood the name? What about the brother? Did you run his name through the Japanese Social Services to see if they knew where he was at?" Mao replied "Yes sir, I did, and Social Services shows the brother to be in the same orphanage that the sister is at; rather odd don't you think?"

Ward spoke "More than odd Sergeant Major. Mistakes do and have occurred, but if the little girl has not had contact with her sibling since she arrived then he is somewhere, that he is not supposed to be. What about immediate family and what is the family history of the children?"

Melissa replied "The parents were killed in an auto accident five months ago. The grand-parents on both sides are elderly and unable to care for such young children at least according to social service agency records; even though both parties desperately petitioned the social courts to allow them to do so."

Andrew turned towards Drake then said "Can you have your cover company put some investigators out on this? To me this appears to be a deliberate attempt to block any access to the children."

Ward spoke "I don't see why not. What do you want them to look at?" Andrew replied "Start where it all started, the accident itself to see if it was an accident; and then follow up with the grandparents of both the deceased mother and father. The courts can only look at what information they may have at that moment; so see why the petitions were really turned down and then social services that were involved. Who made the decision to separate the siblings and where they were placed. I need to have a broader picture if you know what I mean, so I want you on the ground in Tokyo, its time to put Eagle Investigations and Security to work."

Drake acknowledged and turned to leave but stopped then spoke "Sergeant Major? The inspector how serious is he into conducting his investigation?"

Melissa replied "Inspector Fusao Ito is not missing much at all. I think he is involved because of Tokiwa, and then there is the matter of the attempted attack against then high school student Kaname Chidori. The same inspector, Ito was involved in that investigation." Andrew spoke "As I recall, Lieutenant Commander Kalinin interacted with him, but Kalinin is not there and when he will be available is uncertain as he is in Moscow. Do the best that you can Sergeant Major till Ward can arrive. Good luck, Simms out."

Pressing the intercom, Captain Simms called the bridge "Notify 7th Air Group, flight quarters in 30 minutes. Prepare a V-22 LRT for departure, destination is Eagle Tower, Tokyo; one outbound passenger, Commander Drake Ward."

Saturday, 1200 hours, North Tokyo apartment of Kyoko Tokiwa

Stepping onto the walkway with Sergeant Major Mao, Lieutenant Kaname Chidori with Kyoko Tokiwa headed for the entryway leading to her apartment. Melissa spoke "Say Kyoko do you leave your door ajar all the time?"

Kyoko replied "I am sure that I closed it!" Motioning for Kaname and Kyoko to stay back, Mao spoke into the nearly hidden radio microphone "Urzu Six, how's the view?"

Sergeant Kurz Weber replied "Curtain open, nothing moving at least in the middle of the apartment. I see you at the door. Two inner doors, one meter and two meters respectfully right and left." Mao acknowledged then catlike entered Kyoko's apartment.

Checking the individual rooms as she passed, Mao said "She has had company. Place has been tossed rather badly, looks like a typhoon came thru; heading for the center area now."

Kyoko peering around Kaname spoke "Now this is getting dumb, why my apartment too?" Kaname replied "Because they reasoned that you might have come here after the fight then left. Melissa? Everything ok?" as Sergeant Major silently appearing in the entryway spoke "The apartment is clear, but it's a mess."

Kyoko entering the apartment passing the small kitchen then her bedroom spoke "My landlady is going to go nuts when she sees all this, if she has not already!" Kaname Chidori seeing the damage replied "I don't think you will get your damage deposit back," while she fingered a loose section of drywall which broke free and fell to the floor.

Sergeant Souska Sagara seeing a vehicle come to a stop, observed two individuals a man and woman exit then removing equipment cases; they headed towards the apartment building. Sagara said "Two headed in towards the apartment, a man and woman."

Wami, glancing at her partner Genta spoke "Looks like this is the place."

Genta pausing at the open door looking towards those gathered inside replied "Yes it seems so. Hopefully they have not contaminated everything in sight." Then Genta addressing Melissa Mao who was approaching said "We are with Eagle Investigations. Mister Drake Ward directed that we should meet you here."

Melissa Mao pausing at the entryway looked at the identifications of both and replied "Thanks for coming. I'll get everyone out." Kyoko being told to leave turned back to Kaname said "I can't leave it like this!" Chidori replied "Kyoko those guys can help, now get outside. We will straighten up later."

Genta and Wami after applying gloves and protective footwear; entered Kyoko's apartment then closed the door. Mao finding a bench to sit on spoke to Sergeant Weber "Looks like things will be getting interesting. Meet us at Eagle Tower in two hours."

Weber packing his sniper rifle into its case replied "No problem."

The pilot of the V-22 Osprey Long Rang Transport keyed the intercom "Commander Ward touchdown in 5 minutes," as she gazed at her roof top destination. Drake dressed in a suite looked briefly out the window as he shutdown his laptop computer, and gathered his belongings.

It was nearly 1330 hours Tokyo time when the Osprey lightly set down on the rooftop of the 50 story office building, which housed Eagle Investigations and Security Limited. When ever Drake Ward had visited the office tower, the company logo was not lost on him. The same logo was on the uniform patch of the Mithril's military uniforms. Eagle was a cover company, legitimate in every way, and served as a clearing house for security matters in the Western Pacific region.

There were two women at the entryway of the tower, and one approached Drake then spoke "The Director desires to meet with you first sir. Shall I take your things to your office?" Drake handing over his laptop and his only carry-on bag to the woman thanked her then turning to her coworker an ebony skinned Amazonian he said "Carla good to see you again."

Carla replied "And you as well Commander Ward. Please this way." Taking separate elevators as Carla's associate descended towards the floor where his office was located, Drake with Carla descended to the 50th floor then escorted Drake to the directors' office, Ward entered the open door which silently closed behind him as Carla took her station at her desk.

Within the cloud base, the cityscape was diffused lost in fog of the heavy snow clouds. Facing outwards, the director's chair back was turned towards him as the feminine voice spoke "Please Mister Ward, do take a seat. Would you care for anything to drink?"

Ward replied "Coffee, black, Madam Director."

The chair slowly turned revealing the director who spoke "Carla, two coffee's, one the usual the other black." Carla acknowledged then moments later the door to the office opened as Carla brought forth a serving cart.

Carla withdrawing after serving the coffee and closing the door; Drake Ward spoke "I assume that the incident appears to be more than it appears to be; that of a simple wish of a child?"

The Director replied "The evidence uncovered so far points to Ms. Tokiwa's visit to the orphanage triggered an attack against her. Why and what they wanted from her is not known. A forensics team recovered fingerprints which were identified to a group of hooligans well known to this agency and the local police. Sergeant Major Mao is bringing her to this facility for further debriefing. Mister Ward, your task is to get to the bottom of this and if at all possible make a wish come true."

Drake absorbing the statement replied "And what assets will be made available Madam Director?" The woman turned her chair to face the clouds and replied "All our normal fees are waived. Use what you may, Mister Ward. Thank you for your time, good afternoon sir." Drake rising from his seat replied "Thank you Madam Director, and Merry Christmas."

Saturday, 1430 hours, Eagle Tower 40th floor Conference Room

Kyoko Tokiwa sitting at the end of the table was alone. The only other occupants were at the other end. She knew Drake Ward in passing, having met Andrew Simms former executive officer while on a field trip at Sea-Alfa Pacific that now seemed ages ago to her. Kaname Chidori, Souska Sagara and Melissa Mao made up the remainder and they were all deferring to Drake Ward. She had even heard Souska calling him Commander at one point, at least until Kaname did something to him.

Drake was pacing the length of the room slowly as he spoke "From reviewing your visit to the point where you noticed that you were being followed Ms. Tokiwa, the men that were following you tried to corner you after disembarking from the train. You then broke free and made a run for it. At any point did any of them say anything to you to indicate what they wanted from you?"

Kyoko replied "Well one of them tried to grab my camera strap, but I thought they were after my equipment. All I have earned and saved up is invested in my cameras and what's left of my darkroom. I loose anything, it can hurt my livelihood." Melissa spoke "Kyoko, we have some photographs. Let's say we had ways to find out who broke into your apartment and based on some evidence that was found we came up with some matches. Do any of these men seem familiar?" as Mao rose from her seat and walking to the end of the table placed several photographs before Kyoko.

Pushing aside several of the photographs, Kyoko pointed to three in succession and said "These three. The one in the middle is their leader; I believe his name is…" "Bungo" replied Kaname. Drake spoke "He's the one you nailed with the staff?" Kaname Chidori replied "And where he got off to without his shoes…" Kyoko said "You hit a guy that hard enough to knock him out of his shoes?"

Drake turning the photos over noting the names on the back addressed Melissa "These three are the ones I want. Now Ms. Tokiwa, what I want from you is the photographs that you took. Can I see them please? You will get them all back of course to use in your story."

Inspector Fusao Ito saved the file to his computer workstation then rose from his desk and walked out of his office. The numerous junior officers working their own cases acknowledged him as he passed.

A discreet inquiry by the inspector had been answered by two patrol officers who had checked Tokiwa's apartment. Though cleanup had been effective in cleaning the apartment; the officers had learned from the landlord that Kyoko's apartment had been ransacked. A repair crew with a work order had arrived to repair the damaged walls, and was observed leaving as the officers arrived. The landlord stated that she had not summoned the repair crew at all and that it had been Ms. Tokiwa doing; but Ito had his suspicions.

The interview with Tokiwa and her companions led to little information overall. Perhaps he should make another unannounced visit, but coming to the records section of the police department; he changed his mind and decided to review each and every occurrence that Kyoko Tokiwa had been involved with and then he would pay a visit to one of her employers that she free-lanced for. Perhaps they might shed some light on the young woman's true activities but he would also look into Kaname Chidori, a former student of Jendi High School.

Saturday, 1700 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

Lieutenant Alice Wren glanced at the message request then calling Sickbay waited till Doctor George Albert answered then said "Doctor Albert, I have a message from Tokyo for you. Can I send it to your terminal?"

Doctor Albert replied "Sure Alice. Send it on, and thanks for the heads up." Alice typing into her keyboard then forwarded the message and closed the connection.

Turning to Captain Simms she spoke "Commander Ward has made contact with Tokiwa. His message for you is ready captain." Andrew acknowledged then reading it in his min-data terminal spoke "Interesting. I wonder what the connection between the brother and sister really is. Drake is having Eagle operatives to look into the fatal accident of the parents. Say Alice? What was in that message for Doctor Albert?" Lieutenant Wren replied "It had an attachment labeled medical files, and were the children's."

Turning the deck over to Lieutenant Marcy Tanaka, Captain Simms left the bridge and headed for sickbay. So the boy did exist at least in medical terms as Andrew musing on his way to sickbay passed through the hanger. Major Azura Roux the Chief Engineer of the Samuel Eliot Morison leaving the gymnasium waved then called out to Andrew "Captain Simms, good afternoon."

Captain Simms smiled and then paused for her to catch up. Azura matching his pace as he continued towards sickbay spoke "Any truth to the rumor mill that we are on another mission?" as Captain Simms opening the passageway water tight door replied "Not directly, but Drake is looking into something right now in Tokyo. We are just headed that way to take up patrol station as planned." Parting ways, Captain Simms continued towards the sickbay as Major Roux headed for Main Control.

Doctor George Albert slowly paged through the files of the sister and brother, each displayed separately on different display monitors, while on a third he was reviewing his notes. Hearing Captain Simms enter sickbay, Doctor Albert turned to greet him and spoke "Better get a chair and bring it over. We have a medical connection that will surprise you and even Commander Ward." Andrew doing as requested replied "Somehow I think this is going to last a while. Should I order out for coffee?"


	2. Chapter 2

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter Two

Wish

By Steve Edward

Sunday, 0100 hours, West Tokyo, Japan

Bungo patting his pocket smiled at the shopkeeper who had bowed towards him as he and his fellows left. The shopkeeper had paid his protection on time for a change. The last time when he had been late resulted in an unfortunate incident to his store.

Entering the cold, Bungo heading for the next "appointment" with his muscle flanking him on either side strolled into an alley that he always took for a shortcut.

As Bungo approached the other end, three figures stepped into his path. Bungo spoke "If you know what's good for you, I suggest you move." None of the figures replied or showed any indication that they were concerned over his threat.

Slipping his hands into his pocket, he slipped on his fighting implements of choice then advanced, but as he did so he sensed that the avenue of retreat to their rear was closed and glancing over his shoulder there were three more figures behind them.

Kurz Weber seeing the glint of metal brass knuckles finally spoke as Bungo and his goons picked up the pace then breaking into a run finally said out loud "Well now, so you really want to fight? Sorry, but we can't oblige," and raising a tranquilizer rifle fired in rapid succession hitting all three.

Sunday, 0400 hours, Eagle Safe House, Location Unknown

An Eagle operative standing inside the observation room turned to the door as Drake Ward entered. On the other side of the one-way mirror sat a slouching Bungo, smirking towards the glass. Drake Ward nodded then spoke "So you got all three?"

The operative a former Tokyo police officer replied "Yes sir. They were making their "rounds", getting protection money from shopkeepers. The other two are in separate rooms as requested. Bungo is playing it cool for now; but he has been known to get a bit rough when in custody."

Drake replied "Bungo may think he is tough, but he is about find out just how serious we are at finding that missing boy." The operative replied "So your own medical consultants confirmed those of ours?" Drake retrieving his PDA from his coat and activating the screen spoke "Affirmative. Furthermore my people are requesting any information on the accident that claimed the lives of the parents to be forwarded to them regarding medical outcomes. Can you see to that taking place?" The operative bowed slightly and then said "I will have that carried out immediately."

Drake Ward looking at Bungo mused out loud "Ok tough guy. You and me," then leaving the observation room, Drake walked to the next door which was guarded by two more operatives and then directing them to open the door; entered the interrogation room and locked eyes with Bungo.

Bungo doing his best to play tough found himself face to face with Drake Ward. Ward looking directly at him pulled the opposite chair out from the table then sitting removed his PDA from his jack and glancing at the screen and stabbing several commands onto the keyboard which had silently unfolded from the device spoke "I have little patience this morning so drop the act. You have some choices and they are to tell me what I want to know and you with your friends will be able to leave but you will be turned over to the police for that little scam you are running or if you refuse, I can and will resort to using force and no one will ever see you or your friends again alive. What will it be Bungo?"

Sunday, 0700 Hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

"Was that really necessary Commander Ward?" asked Captain Simms as he reviewed the interrogation statements on his mini-data terminal.

Drake replied "I regret that I was implying to him that he would suffer certain consequences, but it served its purpose. He spilt the beans so to speak."

Andrew spoke "Ok, so what is the status of the girl?" Drake replied "In protective custody of a branch of Eagle at our living complex. The remaining children have been taken into custody by legitimate social workers; and we are trying to find her brother now; but damn it Andrew he was no longer at that clinic!"

Captain Simms spoke "Keep up the search. According to Doctor Albert, the child is no good to them dead. It is sickening to think, but his AB Negative blood type along with the gene that he carries is apparently critical to someone. George seems to think that because of the rarity of the procedure and specialized equipment required that very few public or even private hospitals have the wherewithal to carry it out. Focus on that angle. Good luck, Simms out." Typing into his data terminal then turning towards Lieutenant Alice Wren, Captain Simms said "Looks like we need to pickup the pace." Lieutenant Wren replied "Aye sir. Helm, all engines to flank speed make turns for 70 knots." Petty Office Kayla Carter replied "Engines to flank speed turns for 70 knots, aye."

Kyoko Tokiwa waited as Charlotte Ward closed the bedroom door then spoke "She has been through a difficult time." Charlotte entering the living room of the apartment replied "Yes she has…" but did not say anything further. Sitting nearby was Tokyo Police Inspector Fusao Ito who was following her movements as he spoke "But she will be safe here for the time being. Ms Tokiwa, why did you deceive the police in the first place? We could have handled this without the need of involving a private agency no matter that you do have friends that work for them."

Charlotte Ward replied "Inspector Ito, the company decided to become involve. My husband can attest to that, now what do you know that you are not telling us?"

Ito glancing at Kyoko spoke "First off, we have been investigating cases of children who have been separated from their family members involving the deaths of their immediate guardians for over eight months. Chi and her brother Tai came to our attention because the grandparents of the children were not awarded custody which would have been normal in such a situation where the parents are deceased."

Kyoko spoke "Eight months? Eight months of what?" Ito replied "Intense undercover investigations, now which have been compromised. This just does not include Japan, but Korea, China and other Asian countries."

Charlotte replied "Undercover investigations into what inspector?" Ito replied "Human donors. Even though 21st century medical technology is able to replicate and even replace many organs within the human body there are certain factors that preclude the use of that technology."

Kyoko spoke "Those involved in accidents would be taken to local trauma centers. It is a matter of course that they would have their blood tested. Any special blood types would require notification of blood banks and the blood type would then be registered in the national registry and shared with those of other nations?" Ito replied "That is what I believe is taking place. Chi and Tai's parents both survived the initial crash but died later of their injuries. Tai though young was considered for donating blood to his mother as was his sister Chi. Unfortunately she passed before that option could be carried out."

Hearing the apartment door opening, Charlotte turned towards the hallway then saw her husband Drake Ward followed by Melissa Mao and Kaname Chidori enter. Drake seeing the gathering addressed Inspector Ito, "Good to see that you are still here. We need to chat in private." Inspector Ito nodded then rose from his seat and followed Drake Ward to a side room where Ward closed the door.

Kaname Chidori joining Kyoko spoke "So how bad did the inspector chew you out?" Kyoko replied "I've been through worse, its not the first time." Melissa setting her lanky frame onto the sofa next to Charlotte spoke "You never realize just how many hospitals and clinics that there are. The so called orphanage is or was a front for a private clinic. Half the children in there had rare blood types, it was like a…" Charlotte Ward replied softly "Incubation center, only they were keeping them to serve as donors to the highest paying recipient who would not ask any questions." Melissa seeing Charlotte's sad expression replied "Yeah that about sums it up."

Sunday, 1100 hours, Tokyo Police Headquarters Investigative Division

Inspector Ito passed the empty desks of those not on duty this day, followed by Kaname Chidori and Souska Sagara. Passing his office, he continued towards a special room which was heavily secured and guarded twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week.

Showing his identification to the officers and signing in both Sagara and Chidori the trio then entered.

Inspector Ito waiting for his eyes to adjust said "I call it the "Plot" room. We can track every single incident by type and present it on the screens around us. It helps when we have a situation where there may be a pattern. In our current investigation, this is where we stand now."

Approaching a terminal operator, the inspector spoke "Please present the "Blood Line Case" and display from first incident."

The screens all changed, and displayed color coded markers. Each marker represented a private orphanage or home as Kaname and Souska learned later. Ito walking to a nearby terminal station, then sitting before it rolled the pointer around on each location then said "We first became aware of children not being turned over to relatives when several filed complaints about this problem. You can see each is similar in nature, where both parents were killed in accidents. Kyoko's assumption that the national blood register is being used to locate donor candidates is correct. However who is accessing the information is difficult because of the large number of medical institutions both here in Japan and overseas has access rights."

Kaname replied "The key is donor. What institutions would use the database to narrow down individuals of specific bloodlines? My mother was involved in Red Cross rescue operations and assisted in donations. She told me one time that the blood distribution centers would ship blood to hospitals on request when certain types got low."

Ito said "That is true Miss Chidori. However there are numerous medical facilities that receive whole blood; however there is the matter of those with rare types of bloodlines that are listed as organ donors. This is where we see the children been prized for their organs." The inspector pecking at the keyboard looked up at the screens then said "The color coded identifiers show those that have legitimacy. There are quit a few, but we believe the transplants if you will are not being carried out at those institutions; but elsewhere."

Sagara spoke "Where is that elsewhere Inspector?" There are certain specialized hospitals not open to the general public. Bankrolled by those seeking donors who are a match to their particular needs; these are the ones we will have to investigate." Typing then clicking his mouse the inspector brought a file to the desk top then clicking once more turned towards a laser printer as it began printing and said "Since Eagle is cooperating with the police and providing man power for the investigation, the list that I am printing is for you Mister Sagara and Miss Chidori. Those will be the rather private hospitals you will each have to check." Handing the printout to Sagara, Inspector Ito spoke "Good luck to the both of you."

To the south and east of Tokyo, Japan a storm front began to develop. Forecasters at first showed little concern for the low pressure system as the current high pressure system that had brought relief from the previous snow storm was still in place, but as the police and Eagle operatives began to scour Tokyo and its environs no one had any inkling as to just how bad things were going to get in the next 36 hours.

Monday, 0800 hours, Mithril Apartment Complex, Tokyo, Japan

Commander Drake Ward massaged his temples then returned his attention back to the monitor. With police conducting checks as well as the Eagle operatives that had been assigned, the young boy Tai still had yet to be found. As for the workers of the private orphanage and clinic, all were surprisingly foreign nationals and though they had been briefly detained for questioning none could be held for any length of time.

None had talked, and the registered business owner of the orphanage was conveniently out of the country. With the Japanese Social Services in somewhat of a disarray from having to remove the children from that one orphanage and place them in a state run facility, Drake doubted they would be of much help.

Commander Ward's assumption that things would get difficult was proving to be true. Kaname Chidori and Souska Sagara were on the third page of their printout when they crossed paths with Melissa Mao and Kurz Weber.

Sitting outside at a coffee shop, Kaname and Melissa traded their lists look each over then handing them back. Melissa spoke "The remaining teams are finding zilch as well. We either got lucky and shutdown the entire operation or they have moved on taking that boy with them."

Kaname replied "Was it just one single group doing all of this? Inspector Ito showed us a historical timeline going back eight months, and frankly it is impossible to determine where it all began because the reports all came in about the same time. Even the private orphanages involved changed names during the interim or folded and went out of business and transferred their wards to other facilities."

Kurz Weber spoke "We came across some of those places too. According to what we have learned, most were in converted commercial buildings with short term leases, some month to month. But here is something that we found out," passing a notepad over to Kaname; Weber continued "A company called Grantz Limited had setup these facilities. We already tried the phone number but it goes to an answering system. Me and Melissa were about to go over and check out the listed address for the office. Do you two want to tag along?"

Kaname returning the notepad to Weber replied "Sure. Maybe we can save some time by having them provide us with a list of their facilities." Melissa spoke "Ok, but let's tell Commander Ward where we are going first. That way if they don't hear from us they can send others to check up on us."

Monday, 0900 Hours, Grantz Limited, Central Tokyo

The gathering was small in number. The heated discussions had lasted for two hours with disagreements running rampant till the designated chairman brought forth order.

"It is obvious that our Japan operations have been compromised and the authorities will eventually visit to ask questions and will make demands. We were to wait to the New Year before carrying out the final plans but now it can not wait. Fumiki, has arraignments been made for the facility?"

Fumiki reviewed the items on his PDA before speaking then said "Yes Chairman they have. The child will be moved today as planned and will be at the facility by nightfall. As for our offices, all that is left is to remove the computers and we will be done here."

The chairman sitting back reflected at the costs. Grantz Limited was but a shell corporation which funneled monies and acted as a go-between. There would be some minor losses from this setback but overall for everyone involved there was a tremendous profit.

The Chairman spoke "All of you know what to do. There will be no further discussions on this matter. Prepare to leave within the hour and Merry Christmas to all of you." The Chairman rising from his chair turned and exited the small conference room closing the door behind him.

Melissa Mao slammed her fist into a nearby wall in frustration. They had found the offices of Grantz, but they were gone. There were signs of the hurried departure, computer network cables still snaked from their outlets on the floor and walls but no computers were found and what papers still lying about contained nothing useful.

Kaname entering the conference room found it in disarray, scattered drink cups on the floor and crushed into the nearby waist receptacle yielded no clues either.

Kurz Weber entering the offices followed by the building manager spoke "Hey guys, find anything?" Melissa shielding the damage she had caused to the wall replied "Nothing. Looks like they high tailed it and quick. Who's that with you?"

Weber replied "The building manager. She told me something interesting." Sagara spoke "And what would that be Mister Weber?"

The woman bowed slightly then spoke "They utilized the building's internet portal and central server system. Their e-mail was routed to them from the portal and into their own systems. We have all their e-mail still on the server. Your search request does include obtaining that data. Where shall I send it before it is deleted?"

Melissa dug a business card from her pocket and then gave it to the young woman and spoke "Send all of it to that e-mail address, and would it be possible to get a CD data disk of those files just in case something goes haywire?"

The woman nodded then withdrew two mini-data disks and spoke "I have already done so. You may have these."

Monday, 1300 Hours, Eagle Tower

Drake Ward viewed the technicians working on the data retrieved from the former Grantz offices. Seeing one leave her work station, Drake waited for her to enter the conference room, as Melissa Mao elbowed Kurz in the ribs again and said "Just what did you say to that woman at that building? She was like anticipating everything that I asked?"

Kurz with a sly smile replied "Like I said, it is my secret."

Drake spoke "You can argue with him later Sergeant Major, but he got the job done. Let's see what the tech has been able to obtain for us."

The woman entered the conference room then approaching a data terminal typed several commands and then turned towards a large display screen and said "A majority of the e-mails are or I should say were encrypted using commercial programs, but the encryption was simple to break. There are a large number of visual files. They would appear to anyone just to be digital photographs. Many contain scenes of couples on vacations or trips; but strip the encoding away and you have these that appear."

Drake replied "That type of deception has been used for nearly 30 years. It was first used by Middle-East terrorists in the early 2000's." The tech replied "That is correct Mister Ward, however besides the visual display of the child; that individual file also contains these files. Our medical section reports that they are medical reports of specific conditions." Bringing the individual files to the screen, the tech stepped back as Drake stood and walked to display monitor to study the information.

Drake spoke "Not conditions, but test results and what each candidate donor would be suitable for. Using these digital photographs, I want comparisons run on all the children that were reported missing from the police reports and if by chance you find a match on a boy named Tai please inform me immediately. Also by chance can you strip that medical information when you come across it and along with the digital photographs prepare to forward to an e-mail address?"

The tech replied "That will be carried out immediately sir. What about the general e-mail? Any specific keyword search?" as Ward turned away from the monitor he said "Anything related to the medical field, but focus on treatment, operation, doctor and blood." The tech acknowledged the request then withdrew from the conference room.

Kyoko Tokiwa had enough of hiding and distracting Charlotte Ward had managed to slip away from the Mithril Apartment Complex. Kyoko ensuring she was not being followed had returned to her apartment where she set about trying to write her article. Her jumbled notes were the first order of business.

Though she had given the photographs she had taken of Chi to Kaname, Kyoko had not given everything. There had been another camera and it was hidden in her carry-all bag. The camera could be triggered discreetly and she had taken numerous digital stills which she now was reviewing. Attaching a small printer, she printed out ones of interest and using a jeweler's magnifier loop studied each more closely.

Monday, 1800 Hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

Commander Drake Ward looking slightly angry on the bridge monitor spoke "I did not think that Miss Tokiwa would pull such a stunt, any blame falls squarely on me and not my wife. She is not in the guard business by any means captain."

Captain Andrew Simms replied "I am not blaming you in the least bit. What kind of information did she share with you?"

Drake replied "Only a few photographs from one of her digital cameras, just the basics. But I am having second thoughts about Kyoko myself. She is a highly active photojournalist, and from conversations with Inspector Ito she has been one to find trouble. He said she had a carry-all modified to carry a concealed camera system but I never had the chance to ask her for its contents. If she has anything she is not sharing it with us."

Andrew turned towards Lieutenant Wren then spoke "Alice? Presume she headed for her apartment. What would you do?" Lieutenant Wren replied "Get organized and quickly. I have a deadline to meet and because I am a freelancer I have to get things right and on time. I can't be constrained by anyone, I have will make my own leads and will follow them, of course assuming of course she had used that concealed camera system."

Andrew turned back and addressing Commander Ward spoke "I assume you sent people back to the apartment and no joy?"

Ward replied "Sergeant Major Mao reports she made another hole, but no Kyoko. But we got lucky; the printer that Miss Tokiwa utilizes has an onboard min-drive for storage. It's on the way to Eagle, which by the way did Doctor Albert get those files we found?"

Andrew replied "About the hole perhaps you can explain that later, but yes the good doctor got the files. He fears that the children whose photos were attached are likely deceased, since based on the test results the proposed procedures would lead to their deaths."

The loud audible snap of a wooden pencil breaking seemed to echo through the audio of the transmission. Andrew spoke "I'm sorry Drake, but that is based on Doctor Albert's professional review of each case. The only good news I can say is that Tai did not appear in any of the data files you forwarded. We can presume that there was not enough time to prepare for him or they never sent any e-mails from that location with him as a subject."

Ward replied "Well that's some comfort. I am going to try to find Kyoko. She is putting distance between us and the police setting her own path. If it is to get the scoop of the month, she is treading on thin ice. Thanks for the insight from Doctor Albert, Ward out."

Andrew sitting back in the command chair thinking about reestablishing communications was interrupted by Lieutenant Taz Norton, the Samuel Eliot Morison's Intelligence Officer.

"Sir, I have the latest metrological report. You should look at this." Captain Simms accepting the digital tablet replied as he read through it "So even after five months the weather is still abnormal, thanks to that screwed up Russian Lambda Driver test."

Taz replied "The after effects have enhanced certain conditions, but still the earth got off lucky. However there is no doubt, the storm will most likely strike within 24 hours and Eastern Japan which includes the metropolitan area of Tokyo will take the brunt of it. If anyone had a wish for a white Christmas they will get it in spades."

Andrew replied "Recommendations? We will be off the harbor entrance by midnight. Though it is deep in most places, I don't fancy having to dodge anchor and anchor chains of ships seeking shelter."

Taz spoke "I would recommend holding position. I have reviewed the shipping schedules and there are few if any ships currently at anchor; however as this forecast spreads surface traffic will be picking up, mostly smaller vessels. I would expect that the SDF will be recalling patrols to the safety of their harbor berths so there will be considerable military traffic."

Captain Andrew Simms replied "Recommendation accepted. We'll take holding station at Point-Alfa. That will keep us clear of any surface ships running fast to seek shelter. Lieutenant Wren, amend night orders set depth to 175 meters and deploy the satellite communications buoy upon arrival." Lieutenant Wren acknowledged the orders, then glanced at the clock displaying the time in Tokyo. This time tomorrow, while they were safe and cozy the search teams in Tokyo would be battling Mother Nature that had gone insane.

Kyoko Tokiwa had left the apartment in time to see the Amazonian partner to Kaname Chidori, Melissa Mao enter the apartment. She was still kicking herself mentally for leaving the printer behind, but it would have weighed her down. Now all she had was her carry-all which served as her office on the go.

Chi's request still haunted her. The only thing the young girl wanted was her brother back for Christmas. The few clues that she had been an image of an e-mail displayed on the screen of a monitor; among the few lines she could read was something mentioning a slip number. So Kyoko was making her way along the vast Port of Tokyo.

Kyoko's persistence paid off, and standing unobserved for now she studied the vessel before her in the distance. It was little more than 100 meters in length and in its earlier days may have been a small cruise ship. But what it was now would have surprised her. There was considerable activity, trucks arriving and departing and Kyoko setting her sights on one cargo truck hopped into the back and hid among the cargo finding large crates around her.

Shifting the loose cover of one crate Kyoto slipped within and pulling the top shut began to burrow into the packing material. By the time the truck arrived, Kyoko lay curled at the bottom of the crate listening to the voices of men around her as orders were shouted. The metal of the machine was cold through her pants leg. Unable to know what she had chosen to ride along with, Kyoko hoped it would be a while before they unpacked it and braced herself as the crate was lifted from the bed of the truck with a jerk; it was lifted to the ships deck.

Monday, 2000 Hours, Eagle Tower

The technician removed the cable from the printer's data port and placed the machine back within the box in which it had arrived. Turning his attention to the huge monitors arrayed about the walls, displayed the photos in no discernable order as he focused his attention to bringing out the details.

Kaname Chidori watching from the waiting area viewed the images then addressing Melissa Mao said "Kyoko is enterprising, but why did she do this to me? I would have been reasonable in sharing the information."

Mao leaning back and looking towards the ceiling replied "She may have had her reasons Kaname. She is after all a reporter and she has learned to keep things close to her. Inspector Ito's run-in's with Tokiwa proves that. Tokiwa is trying to prove herself, just as you have been doing with Mithril."

Kaname toed the floor briefly in thought then replied "What makes you think I have something to prove?" Melissa smiled then replied "Because you are a "Whispered". Don't take it wrong, but you have a tremendous amount of the smarts, but how you use them is another matter. Take that little stint as prize captain of the UX-4500. Captain Simms took you under his tutelage to give you command experience. You had to prove to all of those Mithril personnel that you had the guts to handle the decisions and you did after Captain Simms was wounded. It's no secret what happened. Did you know Tessa gave serious consideration to sinking the UX-4500 after that incident, but what you did changed her mind, and allowed you to continue with that old boat to Melida Island. Then we go on to our trip to the Artic Circle. You saw things you should have never experienced and handled it with aplomb. Need I say more? Yeah you had to prove things not only to yourself, but to everyone else; especially Tessa, and think about the scenario of having to ask Tessa if we could get involved in the search for a missing kid. Tessa has her priorities as does Captain Simms who is acting senior decision maker while she is away. Which way would have things gone had Tessa been the one to decide? Captain Simms gave a quick go ahead with few details available. Tessa might have waited for more information."

Kaname spoke "Kyoko has to prove to herself that she can get things done without leaning on someone like a crutch. She struggles to make ends meet, while I live in comfort. Things have changed for both of us." Melissa replied "In more ways than you can imagine…" as the technician interrupted and spoke "Miss Chidori, Miss Mao? I've cleaned up the details.

Entering the work area with Melissa, Kaname noted several had photos of computer monitors or more precisely what had been displayed at that moment. The graying technician spoke "The camera is fixed focus, low light capable with a 15.5 Mega Pixel resolution. Max working range is about 3.5 meters total."

Clicking his mouse, the tech continued "Unfortunately the monitor is at an angle and I can not bring out the sender or receivers address information, but the message relates to a ship and a slip number. No specifics for the name of the ship either. Something about schedule for the ship's departure which is obscured, but the date is for Tuesday which regards the time of boarding to take place which can not be read."

Melissa spoke "A slip? Like a pier berth maybe?" The tech turned back to his screen and enhanced the section again then replied "That's what I am making out. But Miss Mao, you do know that there a large number of piers and slips in the Port of Tokyo and that is even surmising that it is a slip in the port itself, we have very little else to go with. The remaining photos are of the former occupants of that shutdown orphanage and some interior shots."

Kaname spoke "Except for the image of the monitor return all the photos to their original states. I want to see all of them please." The tech obliged then turned towards Kaname "Ok except for the monitor everything is back to their original forms."

Kaname Chidori turned slowly as she viewed each image then froze in place and pointed towards image number seven "That one. The far wall! Focus on the poster!"

As the image jumped into focus, Kaname read the Kanji characters then said "Christmas Eve Cruise! Can you bring out the ship itself, maybe the name of it?"

Mao joining Kaname spoke "Taking orphans out on a cruise and on Christmas? That's a bit odd?" as Kaname replied "How and where the children have been disappearing, has just been answered. What about the name?" The tech shook his head and replied "Too damn small. Remember what I said about range of that camera your friend is using. Consider us lucky in getting that!"

Turning on her heel, Kaname headed for the door speaking towards Mao "We need to get down to the port area and find that ship. Kyoko is already there! Let's go Melissa."

Mao removing her cell phone spoke "Hold your horses; we need to alert Mister Ward first." But head strong as she was, Kaname Chidori did not even pause as she replied "We'll do it on the move," leaving Mao behind with the technician who spoke "Better get moving, I'll notify Mister Ward and forward the images to him. That ship you are looking for, it's going to be small maybe an old cruise ship and it is not with any cruise line that carries the letter G logo; likely a very private line, a charter vessel for those wanting discretion if you catch my drift," as Mao breaking into a trot to catch Kaname replied "That I do, thanks for the help."

The intelligence officer, Lieutenant Taz Norton was not far off on his summery of the upcoming weather event. With winds rising and temperatures beginning to fall the Japanese Metrological Service began broadcasting urgent warnings. Commander Drake Ward experience as a sailor with harsh weather viewed the changes taking place both as good and bad.

The good side was the fact that if their target was the small cruise ship, it could in fact hold the ship in port; however the downside the storm would affect their own movements.

Charlotte Ward watched in apprehension as Mithril personnel scrambled about the living complex preparing to move out. Ward decided against utilizing the M9's, since the snow now falling heavier by the hour would prevent them from being able to use their ECS systems, so three eight-wheel drive LAV's or Light Armored Vehicles were being prepped for departure. It was 2200 hours.


	3. Chapter 3

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter Three

Wish

By Steve Edward

Monday, 2300 Hours, Port of Tokyo

Kyoko Tokiwa had waited till the voices faded away before shifting the top of the crate. The large box had been set to rest in the forward hold scattered among the others. Kyoko slipped over the edge then crouching looked around the hold which was lit with few lights.

Knowing the basics design of ships, she spied the only entry and exit for those on foot and dashing from crate to crate till she was near the watertight door. Taking a breath and exhaling; Kyoko carefully opened the door and slipping thru, she headed aft.

Mao grimaced then closed her eyes as the car slid through the intersection. Kaname Chidori was driving. Melissa Mao now had serious doubts about letting Chidori drive in the first place, much less in a snow storm and said so "Lieutenant we might want to slow down a bit," as Kaname downshifting replied "I don't need a backseat driver. If you don't like my driving you can get out!" as the car slid around a corner and entered the main port entrance.

Commander Drake Ward lent a helping hand to Inspector Ito as the police officer climbed the ramp of the LAV. Ito examined the interior then glanced at Drake and spoke "Mister Ward, I am not even going to ask how you have one of these things." Drake replied "Actually inspector there are two more just like it. They are on the way to the port now. Were you able to get the warrants?" Ito lifted the overcoat slightly to reveal papers tucked into his breast pocket and replied "Fresh from the judge. Shall we proceed?"

Drake spoke "That we shall. Mister Sagara, get this thing moving!"

"Attention! Make final preparations to get underway!" intoned the voice. Kyoko Tokiwa had managed to ascend several decks without detection. Finding an unlocked cabin she entered and leaving the lights off walked towards the small porthole to see outside. She could see men walking on the pier, hunched against a driving snow which even surprised Kyoko who mused "They are setting sail in this?"

If driving was bad, trying to even walk was worse. Mao trying to maintain her balance tumbled from Kaname's view while trying to get back in the car. Her salty language on experiencing the hard landing would have made any marine smile. Gripping the open window and pulling herself upright she spoke "Harbormaster said the ship is the Grantz Explorer a private charter and tour ship. They are getting ready to sail! Take the second left and go two kilometers, the slip where the ship is will be on the right. He says he can't stop it."

Kaname slamming the car into first gear replied "Like heck it is leaving. Will you get in!" as Melissa getting into the seat was jerked back as Kaname floored it leaving a spray of snow behind.

Monday, 2330 Hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

The chirping of the intercom woke Captain Simms and turning over to activate it; Andrew noted the time then spoke "Captain speaking." Lieutenant Marcy Takenaka replied "Yes sir, we have a situation developing in Tokyo. Commander Ward requests to speak with you." Rolling out of the bunk, Simms replied "Put him through Marcy."

"Good evening Andrew, sorry to wake you but we have located the possible target. An advance team consisting of Sergeant Major Mao and Lieutenant Chidori are nearing the location now. We have since been informed that the ship is named Grantz Explorer and is apparently getting underway as we speak. Its destination has not been released, but it was reported to the harbormaster that it was for a charity cruise for orphans."

Andrew replied "What about local help?" Drake keying his headset replied "Just one, Inspector Ito. We got warrants to board and search but they are null and void once it leaves that slip. We only have limited search parameters once it is underway. Mao and Chidori are going to try to delay it if they can, but if not well you can figure out the rest."

Andrew replied "Keep heading to the port. We'll see about doing something ourselves. Simms out," as Andrew closed the connection then contacted the bridge "This is the captain. Marcy, make preparations to enter harbor. I want Petty Officer Larkin on sonar. We are going to take a sightseeing tour."

Fumiki leaned over from the bridge wing staring in puzzlement at the two women. One had charged up the boarding ramp while the other went towards the line handling crew on the pier, shouting for them to stop what they were doing. The ships master coming out to join him spoke "One woman is demanding we not sail, she tried to get through the crewman at the entryway. What do you want me to do? The line handlers are refusing to answer my orders."

Fumiki replied "You have axes? Cut the lines and hold that woman at the boarding area till we get clear then shove her off! Get to sea now!" The master stepping back in shock replied "As you wish, but this will be on your shoulders; not mine."

Kaname Chidori was wrapped in a bear hug, unable to reach the concealed combat staff and she watched as the boarding ramp was shoved clear and with a metallic bang and warning shouts of men and that of Mao on the pier she felt the ship shuddering.

Kyoko bleated out in surprise as the end of the boarding ramp, flying past the porthole nearly hit her hand which was holding her cell phone. Trying to send a text message to Kaname Chidori who Kyoko did not know was already on the ship; Kyoko pressing the send button withdrew the phone from outside and slipped it back into her pocket then closed the porthole and slumped back against the wall.

Tuesday, 0005 Hours, Grantz Explorer, Christmas Eve Morning

The harbor pilot was doing his job under protest, and he had little choice since the man who called himself Fumiki was standing behind him with a gun pointing in his back. The ship needed no tugs and as he maneuvered it clear of the slip he could hear the voice of the line handling crew master reporting in his ear piece that a woman had leaped from the pier and was dangling from a mooring line that had frozen in the chalk.

He declined to mention that to Fumiki and continued to issue orders to the helmsman, turning the ship in such a way as shield her from the wind and weather to give her chance to climb onboard.

Kaname Chidori pressed against the bulkhead looked up at the sailor who seemed to be leering at her and said "Do you mind? I need to breath." The sailor let up slightly which Kaname replying in thanks said "Much better, now nighty-night!" as she triggered the Mithril Combat Staff and unleashed a 50,000 volt static charge directly into the oversized belly of the sailor.

Sergeant Major Melissa Mao cursing as she struggled to find purchase on the hull, found an in-hull bollard with the toe of her boot and stretched towards an open access door, while still holding onto the frozen mooring line which was slowly falling out of the chalk above her. Saying a prayer she let go and pushed off the bollard and with just three fingers gripping the icy edge of the access door knife edge swung like a monkey and pulled herself into the interior of the ship.

The LAV's charged onto the pier and coming to a stop their ramps lowered. Commander Ward exiting his vehicle followed by Inspector Ito ran towards the line handling foreman. The man turning to see the armored vehicles and men with weapons briefly put his arms in the air until Inspector Ito spoke "Did you not get the word to hold that ship?" The foreman replied "We did, but they cut what lines they had left and they have the harbor pilot at gun point!"

Ward spoke "Inspector? We might be able to get the harbor pilot boat to take a few of us out. We can board and detain them." Ito looking towards the ship as it faded into the blowing snow replied "No Mister Ward. I think it best that this play out differently. I will not risk the life of a civilian. Let the ship leave the inner harbor. Perhaps your Eagle can handle that matter?" Ward nodded then spoke "Thank you Inspector. We will be in touch."

"Raise ECM and radar masts, set periscope to infrared; Sonar maintain surface watch for traffic and give depth of channel," said Captain Andrew Simms. Petty Officer Larkin replied "Channel depth is according to charts; from keel to bottom we have 150 meters."

Lieutenant Taz Norton spoke "The vessel in question is a former cruise ship, built specifically for operations in artic waters. Instead of the traditional propeller shafts, it is equipped with duel drive pods that also act as rudders. They are capable of swiveling a full 360 degrees for maneuvering purposes. The propulsion plant is diesel-electric and the vessel is equipped with additional thrusters for close quarters. Top speed is listed at 25 knots."

Lieutenant Wren spoke "Commander Ward reports that they will be unable to pursue as the Tokyo Police will not risk a boarding attempt with hostages at this time. The only known hostage is the harbor pilot; however he reports that eyewitnesses stated that two women matching the description of Lieutenant Kaname Chidori and Sergeant Major Mao did get on the ship. One of them apparently leaped from the pier and climbed up a mooring line still hanging from the side and the other went up the gangway boarding ramp where some observed some kind of struggle taking place then a overly bright flash, that caused the lights to fail in that area."

Andrew spoke "Very well. I just hope Kaname remembered to isolate herself from that discharge. Alice, have Commander Ward take the shore team and parallel the coastline. I know the weather is bad and getting worse but if we play our cards right, we just might be able to force that ship into the shoreline and I want him in the area when we do so. Ensign Aryl, tactical analysis please," as Captain Simms turned his chair towards the monitor, it shifted slightly then displaying the icon of the Morison, it showed the icon labeled Grantz Explorer and on land the icons of the LAV's as they maneuvered on land.

Kyoko gathering her wits exited the empty cabin and headed aft then up. The deck above was without lights and as she cautiously made her way up the staircase listening for any movement or sound Kyoko tried to reassure herself.

Reaching the next deck and looking down the unlit passageway, Kyoko stepped out and hugging the bulkhead headed for the centerline cross passage but just as she reached it, someone came from behind and with hands placed over her mouth; Kyoko was yanked backwards into a small lounge and forced to the deck.

Fumiki satisfied with the harbor pilot's work spoke "You handled yourself very well. Now you can leave, you services are no longer needed," and addressing a nearby crewman said "Ensure he gets to his boat safely." The pilot replied "Don't even think about returning to Tokyo, you will not like the reception!" Fumiki angered raised the gun towards the head of the pilot, but the ships master intervened and said "Enough of this. Let him go. The faster he is off this ship, the greater chance we will have at escaping."

Sergeant Major Melissa Mao eased the pressure on Kyoko allowing her to breath as Lieutenant Kaname Chidori kneeling at the entrance to the lounge said "Kyoko, this is one stunt too many you have pulled! What were you thinking?"

Kyoko spoke "I am sorry Kaname, but I thought I was doing the right thing. What can we do now?"

Mao spoke "First off, we need to find out where they are holding the kid, if he is even onboard and then get him out of here. We had a shore based raid team ready to go, but thanks to certain you know who they were a little late in arriving and now we are headed out to sea. We have to find a way to stop the ship or at least slow it down. Then as Mao looked around she addressed Kaname "What's with the lights? I saw the flash?"

Chidori replied as she pointed down the passageway "A certain fellow got in my way. I guess the discharge blew the electrical circuits." Kyoko spoke "Maybe we can damage the electrical circuits?" Mao replied "The staff she carries is meant for humans and not machines but maybe in the right spot it would work."

Kaname thought a moment then said "The Bridge?" Mao replied "Take out command and control systems and this ship goes no where. Ok here's the plan. The kids first, those that may be along for the ride, and then we find the main junction for the bridge power circuits. Blow those circuits and hope backup can reach us from shore, but from the look of things we may need to bring this ship into shore. The weather is getting worse by the minute, and so we may have to help ourselves."

Tuesday, 0100 Hours, Melida Island, Mithril Western Pacific Combat Support Base

Commander Lewis Strong was in the holiday spirit and so was his electric wheel chair. The engineering department of the Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1, had pulled a prank. The chair now sporting a complete set of lights that blinked in multi-color hues whenever Commander Strong applied power were softly glowing. Lewis was not wearing the traditional uniform hat either but sported a red hat that would have made an elf green or red with envy. Where the white cotton ball was supposed to be, it had been replaced by a blinking red and green LED light system.

Hearing the door open behind him and the footsteps approaching he turned to greet his visitors. Captain Teletha Testarossa with Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin and Commander Richard Mardukas stopped before him and Tessa spoke "Merry Christmas Commander. I presume they overdid the chair again this year?" Lewis turning his attention back to the situation room monitor replied "Well they did leave the cow bell off this time. Your back early Madam Captain."

Tessa taking a seat next to Lewis replied "We three were planning on landing in Tokyo, but the weather changed our plans. Can you bring me up to speed on the situation at this time?" Lewis replied "Yes Madam Captain. This is the current situation…"

"Positive confirmation of target, radar frequencies isolated and ECM is programmed sir," said Ensign Aryl. Captain Simms replied "Very well. Lieutenant Wren what about that harbor pilot?" Alice Wren replied "Roughed up but otherwise unharmed. He is returning to the inner harbor. The Japanese Coast Guard is attempting to scramble cutters but the weather is hampering their efforts. SDF is in the same situation, they are too reporting weather problems." Lieutenant Taz Norton spoke "No other surface traffic present. We have intercepted communications with Tokyo Bay Bar Pilots and they have advised that they will not service the Grantz Explorer and that the ship is on its own. There is no other surface traffic in the area and all anchored vessels are in the western anchorages taking advantage of the lee."

Captain Simms replied "Very well, Weapons Officer, load tubes 1, 2, 3, and 4 with all settings to low yield." Lieutenant Marcy Takenaka acknowledged the orders "Aye sir. Loading tubes 1, 2, 3, and 4 with settings to low yield."

Captain Simms spoke "Ok, we are going to place ourselves just South-West of Futtsu-sakki Point. Lieutenant Takenaka when the ship rounds that point it will be in a left turn. That is when we will take action. Is there not a marina or small jetty in the area of Futtsu itself?"

Marcy replied "Yes sir. No longer utilized commercially, the pier and jetty were converted to pleasure craft uses. The main marina will be just to the north of the jetty, the opening is of sufficient size to allow something the size of the Grantz Explorer in, but not us. Lieutenant Taz Norton spoke "The Weapons Officer is correct sir, but latest charts show the area to be rather shallow, even for that class of ship."

Andrew replied "Who said I was going to follow the ship? Marcy time it just right and guide the wire-guided MK. 53 into the port drive pod. It will jam and shut down that pod when it detonates leaving only the starboard pod working. By force of nature itself that ship will have no recourse but to enter that jetty, and I am willing to bet that who ever is the master of that ship will not have the stomach to handle things and he will opt to beach it, and that will allow the raid team to execute the warrant since it will be technically touching land again."

"Quiet…" spoke Mao. She observed the compartment ahead and motioning for Kaname and Kyoko, Melissa crept forward to get a better view then said "It looks like a surgical ward!" Kaname Chidori replied "They don't do the operations on land, they do them at sea." Kyoko peered into a nearby compartment that was once a cabin for passengers and said "Hey I found Tai!" Turning away, Mao and Kaname joined Kyoko, and then they entered the cabin.

Kaname said "They are preparing him for surgery. We have to get him out of here then take out the Bridge. It's the only way." Mao replied "Start working on getting him disconnected, but hold off on those heart leads. They will be the last. Get that IV out of his arm, and when I say go, yank the leads and take off with him. We'll meet back at the cross passage. Got that!"

Kaname and Kyoko acknowledged and at 0135 hours, just as Kyoko yanked the heart leads, all hell broke loose.

Tuesday, 0200 Hours, City of Futtsu, Japan, Chiba Prefecture

At just over 16 tons, the eight-wheel drive LAV was slowed by little in its path. The storms intensity was decreasing; but blowing snow had piled up. Souska Sagara ignored the snow drift and punched through it followed by the remaining two LAV's. Off to their right and headed inland was the Grantz Explorer, crippled and nearly out of control.

Commander Ward taking in the ship's course spoke "Sergeant, at the next intersection make a right. It looks like it may be trying for the jetty. I want to be there when it makes contact." Souska replied "Yes sir commander."

Fumiki held onto a grab handle as he looked towards the master, seething in anger. Fumiki spoke "Do you truly believe that is a submarine? It could be a small ship! The drive malfunction could have been an accident! And their calls to us is a bluff!"

The ships master spoke "It is rumored to be a submarine, who owns it or has control over it is not known but the rumors I have heard says when the call sign "Toy Box" is used one must head their warning. My crew and I are finished with this; we will seek the mercies of the police. You can resist if you want to and that is final."

Fumiki raised the pistol shakily at the ships master, but the bridge door crashing open startling him caused him to fire.

Sergeant Major Mao took three running steps then body slammed Fumiki, whose head slammed into one of the bridge windows, which cracked but did not break. Sliding to the deck with an unconscious Fumiki, Mao rolled clear taking the pistol with her and came to the balls of her feet and surveyed the startled bridge crew and said "Sorry about that. Anybody hurt?" Seeing the nods that no was hurt Melissa spoke addressing the master "You better make a good landing, you have one shot. Make for the center of the jetty."

Tuesday, 0400 Hours, Futtsu Jetty

If someone had made a wish for the storm to go away, it had been answered. Commander Drake Ward surveyed the Grantz Explorer, now swarming with local police and coastguardsmen. Though the snow was still falling it was light and above their heads he could see the stars.

Inspector Fusao Ito standing next to Drake Ward spoke "Well done, though having it end up here is problematic, however I am sure the owners of the yachts that were damaged will be compensated."

Simple fact and statement, which Ward noted did not need a reply from him, but he did anyway. All of this to make a wish come true. Ward spoke "It will be taken care of. What have you found so far?"

Ito opened a small notepad and replied "A surgical facility that rivals that of a major hospital. Not all equipment was in place. There is daresay a jumbled mess in the cargo hold much of which appears to be numerous medical apparatuses. I believe this vessel is where many of the missing children ended up. The medical staff is foreign; the lead surgeon is from China. It will take time to sort things but I will get my answers."

The rumble of an aircraft swooping in caused Drake to look up and he smiled at the sight. A Mithril V-22 LRT with US Navy markings. Inspector Ito spoke above the noise "Many of the roads are still impassable, so we requested a medical airlift. The military is assisting. The young boy will need treatment to be weaned off the drugs that were injected into his system."

Drake Ward replied "I am sure that they are happy to help. Inspector? If you don't mind I will take my leave along with my raid team. I have a lot of paperwork to do." Inspector Ito bowed slightly and then smiling held out his hand and said "Yes I am sure that you do. Please send my holiday greetings to Kalinin when you see him."

Drake tried to not be surprised shook hands then left.

Tuesday, 0800 Hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

Doctor George Albert tapped the data tablet to bring the next screen into view then satisfied at the report, blanked the screen and returned it to a nearby nurse.

Exiting the ICU of the submarines sickbay, Doctor Albert walked a short distance to a waiting area where Captain Andrew Simms with a telephone headset in his ear stood by.

"Yes Madam Captain, Commander Ward has turned everything over to local authorities; and I take full responsibility for the damages."

Albert could faintly hear Captain Testarossa's reply "The damages are inconsequential. The owners of that vessel will be held responsible in any case. Onto other matters, what is the status of the emergency hearing for custody to be returned to the grandparents?"

Captain Simms waved at the doctor then replied "Ward advised that they were going into the hearing about 30 minutes ago. We have some help from one of Kalinin's old friends who requested that we pass along holiday wishes to him. A certain old friend is testifying on the child's behalf and I do not think anyone will want to get in his way."

Captain Teletha Testarossa looking outward from her office on Melida Island replied "I seriously doubt there will be any further attempts to keep the boy from his family. Captain Simms? If I may be so bold, I will be coming to the Morison later in the morning and would like to be part of the reunion party that I know you are planning. Commander Mardukas has already left with the Tuatha de Danaan and will be off of Tokyo in three days."

Captain Simms replied "Well I am looking forward to your visit. Have Commander Strong advise us of your updated itinerary and have a safe flight Madam Captain." Captain Testarossa replied that she would and closed the connection.

Hanging up the phone, Andrew looked at Doctor Albert and said "Ok, how do things look for him?"

Albert motioning towards his office said "He'll be out of ICU by the time Madam Captain arrives. Also you might want to look at something. I had a chance to do a blood test first hand and frankly it makes me wonder who was reading the test results. Things do not add up." Following Doctor Albert, Captain Simms entered the doctor's office and closed the door.

Tuesday, 1100 Hours, Tokyo Central Court Building, Tokyo, Japan

"It is the findings of this court that the children be turned over to their respective paternal grandparents who will care for them both till of legal age and that trust funds be established from the parent's life insurance payouts. It is so ordered, this case is closed."

The banging of the gavel punctuated the judge's orders and the occupants of the courtroom rose to their feet as the three judges departed for their chambers.

Kyoko Tokiwa waited till the judges had left then quickly left the courtroom with Kaname Chidori trailing after her. Reaching for her cell phone, Kyoko felt Kaname place her hand on hers as she said "Not yet. It is going to be a surprise. Ok?"

Kyoko replied as she tried to take her cell phone back "Things are over with. I have a story to file!" as Kaname brought forth a rather familiar object and said "Souska is not around. I can use you instead." Kyoko blinked, "You wouldn't?" Kaname leaned towards Kyoko and flicking the large fan open then closing it spoke with a smile "Try me."

Charlotte Ward exiting the court room followed by the gaggle of attorneys on retainer from Eagle took in Kaname and Kyoko then said "Ok, let's head back. You two can argue later in a more private setting if you want, but we need to get Chi ready to go for a trip in a helicopter."

Kyoko turned to look at Charlotte and with a surprised expression spoke "A helicopter?"

Tuesday, 1800 Hours, Township of Ami, Ibaraki Prefecture, Japan

Kyoko had to remember that she was a photojournalist first while trying not to become too deeply involved emotionally. The first surprise at the Tokyo heliport was seeing two people whom she knew. One of them a former classmate and the other a former teacher from her days at Jendi High School.

Teletha Testarossa had disembarked second, with Andrew Simms standing at the bottom of the boarding stairs having disembarked first. Both then turned their attention back towards the interior of what Kyoko sure was a military aircraft, but it had no markings.

Then there was seeing Chi's brother Tai as he stepped off the aircraft with the help of Simms and Testarossa who each held a hand as they walked towards the gathering. Kyoko focused her camera on Tai, snapping a range of photographs each capturing a moment in the walk, then Chi's sudden appearance in a frame; her hair flying behind her arms outstretched and tears of joy on her face and then the reunion.

Andrew Simms seeing the young girl running stopped and knelt behind the young boy and with a weak Tai leaning against him held out his arms as Chi running nearly out of control collided with her brother and Kyoko watched through the view finder as Andrew embraced both, then Testarossa knelt as well and took both children into her own. Speaking softly to both, Andrew motioned for them to head for the other helicopter, a 24 passenger Sikorsky which was where Kyoko was now observing the siblings, tired from the initial excitement of their reunion and flying on a helicopter each were slumped against each other, the sound proof cabin isolating them from the noise of the rotors and the turbines.

Andrew, sitting across from her looking out the window then turning his attention back to his PDA and typing on the mini-keyboard had told her that he had been stranded at a military airfield during the storm and had heard that a child had been airlifted in. When Kyoko asked which airfield, he seemed to evade the answer saying it was classified and left it at that, but stated he had meet Drake Ward who had flown out on the aircraft with the child.

Andrew said that Drake had asked him to look after the child and he had done so after Tai had been released from the hospital and while chartering a helicopter for the flight, he had run into Teletha and they flew to Tokyo together. Kyoko was not sure that her former teacher was being forthright with her, but Drake Ward sitting with his wife Charlotte and his son Raymond had greeted both Testarossa and Simms and thanked them out loud for escorting Chi's brother to the reunion and then invited them to attend the even bigger reunion at the town where the grandparents of both the late father and mother lived. Both accepted on the spot.

Kyoko feeling the aircraft tilting slightly spoke "Are we landing?" Kaname Chidori sitting with Teletha replied "Should be in just a few minutes. There is a open field near the grandparents' homes and that is where we will be landing," as Souska Sagara and Melissa Mao both looking out the window, reached for their seatbelts.

The intercom came to life as a female voice spoke "Ladies and gentlemen. We are three minutes from touchdown. The seatbelt light has been turned on for your safety; please raise all seatbacks and trays. Thank you for flying on Eagle Charter Air."

The snow covered field appeared at her window and it was briefly obscured as the rotors whipped up the loose snow, then with a gentle bump the aircraft sat down safely and the rotors slowed and then stopped. A steward walked forward, and opening the passenger boarding door lowered the stairs and spoke "Please check the cabin for personal effects that you would like to take with you. Ground transportation is moving into position and will take you to your final destination. Thank you for flying Eagle Charter Air."

Kyoko was the first off, much to the bemusement of Kaname Chidori and standing between the mini-buses, Kyoko snapped frame after frame of photographs as those onboard disembarked and boarded the bright red busses.

Following the last onboard the last bus, Kyoko looked up in surprise at Melissa Mao sitting in the drivers' seat who jerked her thumb towards the rear and said "Better get a seat," then shifting gears began to follow the lead bus.

The small township, snow covered was picturesque with decorative lights adding hues of colors to the snow.

After passing through the center of town, the buses entered the outskirts and then turning off the main road followed a narrow road that opened up onto facing houses.

In between the two houses stood two men and two women.

After the doors opened, the passengers disembarked. Then the moment that each of the grandparents had sought to have happen did, as Chi and Tai raced away and sliding into the grandparents outstretched arms and the tears of both began flowing once again.

Kyoko Tokiwa captured the moment, and then she sprawled in the snow looking down at her camera. Kaname Chidori knelt next to her and said "A wish has come true, Merry Christmas."

Andrew Simms standing to the rear nudged Drake Ward and with Teletha Testarossa they walked away out of earshot. Andrew spoke "Doc Albert conducted his own tests on Tai and discovered that the boy never had the gene."

Ward rocking back on his heels replied "Then who did?" Teletha spoke "Chi was the one. We can only assume that the mistake occurred during their lab tests."

Ward spoke "The gene is normally associated with male AB Negative just like Andrew told me earlier. Are you saying that Chi carries the gene instead of her brother? The odds of that are …" Teletha interrupting replied "Yes very high. Even Major Roux confirmed the numbers."

Ward glanced briefly back towards the children and the grandparents and said "Ok, I'll bite. What else did Doc Albert find?" Andrew spoke "Based on information from Eagle operatives who located blood samples from each parent, that the gene apparently in some fashion switches from male to female and back to male. Since both are twins, it was the luck of the draw that Chi received the gene instead of her brother who actually should have inherited it from his mother, who was a carrier of that gene."

Drake pondered the mistake that had eventually lead them to here, a small township then said "Well what ever the case, we got them back together," then seeing that the grandparents guiding the children towards one of the homes, Drake spoke "Well I guess we should rejoin them."

Kyoko Tokiwa had drifted away from the celebration and found a quiet but cold seat outside. The stars above twinkled adding their own light of colors to the peaceful surroundings.

Opening a battered notepad, she began to write:

"Chi's wish as well as those of her grandparents was granted by those who will have to remain nameless. Tai with his sister Chi is enjoying a Christmas Eve that neither will forgot for as long as they live.

Could have a simple letter to Santa No Ojisan bring this about? Yes it did and the nameless elves sprang to the call for help putting on hold their own celebrations as a magical Toy Box brought an end to the captors attempting to flee by the sea. To the readers, Happy Holidays."

Kaname Chidori looking over Kyoko's shoulder spoke softly, "Thanks for keeping us out of it." Tokiwa replied "You owe me, don't forget that."

Wednesday, 0900 Hours, Christmas Day, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

Captain Teletha Testarossa satisfied with the reports added her digital signature of approval then spoke "Well carried out Captain Simms, though the way the tactical use of a MK. 53 torpedo was utilized is interesting in itself."

Captain Simms replied "Spur of the moment idea. I give all the credit to Lieutenant Marcy Takenaka for carrying out that part of the assignment."

Captain Simms had good reason to give Lieutenant Takenaka the credit. Marcy had "piloted" the torpedo blindly, following directions of Sonar Technician Cal Larkin had intercepted the Grantz Explorer while the drive pods were still in the port turn, and crossing through the wake and turbulence had scored a direct hit on the port unit effectively leaving the master no choice but to continue his turn inland driven by the seas and wind.

Closing the file, Captain Simms spoke "Madam Captain? Would like to join me for some tea in the wardroom?" Teletha accepted and both captains headed aft.

Raymond Ward was ogling the one of a kind "toy" a full scale model of Arbalest, which had been hand built by the engineering department of the Samuel Eliot Morison.

Drake Ward found a small envelope on the tree addressed to him and opening it, he found a card with Chi and Tai's handwriting. Reading it, Drake smiled briefly then closing the note card returned it to the envelope, which he placed in his coat pocket.

Two years later …

Inspector Fuso Ito's investigation into missing children resulted in the closure of six missing children cases. Fumiki admitted to authorities that the children all orphans and with rare blood types were used for their organs. Others involved in the cases are still being sought. Two years after his trial began, Fumiki was found guilty of capital murder and attempted murder. He was sentenced to death in 2035, and is currently awaiting his appeals process at an undisclosed maximum security facility.

Kyoko Tokiwa who's reporting revealed orphaned children being utilized as black market organ donors received a job offer with a major international news organization and travels world wide carrying out assignments.

The two former orphans still live happily in a small township in Central Japan.

Fini.


End file.
